The infirmary
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: The idea was to get daily access to the infirmary, so he got unnecessary insulin shots to gain access. The initial plan was to save his brother with no strings attached. But Michael Scofield was not expecting to build a friendship with the doctor, let alone fall in love with her. (ONE SHOT)


**Hello!**

 **This is my first prison break fanfic, and I've not even finished the whole series yet aha. I'm just waiting for season 3 to come in the post so please no spoilers (even though I know Michael 'dies' at the end of Season 4)**

 **I only started watching prison break a week ago and I'm way to emotionally attached to these characters. What am I doing with myself?**

 **Oh and if you want to watch more Wentworth and Dominic in action check out Legends of tomorrow they're hilarious (part of the reason why I started watching prison break)**

 **Oh and I've written this on my mobile so I'm sorry for any typo's.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you've got type 1 diabetes?" The nurse asked the inmate causing him to panic slightly. The whole plan is riding on the fact that Michael Scofield needs to gain access to the infirmary. "Mr Scofield?" The nurse asked snapping him out on his train of thoughts.

"Ever since I was a child... And please, call me Michael, Mr Scofield sounds too... Formal" he responded to the questions with that infamous grin of his.

"Alright... I'm going to preform a couple of tests just too make sure... Michael." Sara said before proceeding with the tests, with a slight smile on her face. 'She's beautiful' Michael thought to himself as he watched her every move. 'I wonder why her father, the governor, would let her be the doctor in a place like this' he then added to his train of thought as she finished. "Come back tomorrow for the results." Sara once said before leaving the room, presumably to get the guard to escort him back to his cell. He's just praying those pills worked or he won't be able to save his brothers life... Literally.

"What's wrong amigo?" His cell mate interrupted his train of thought which may or may not have been about the beautiful doctor he saw earlier. "You've been sat there in silence ever since you came back from the infirmary." Sucre added.

"Never have been much of a talker." Michael responded.

"Even so, you should still share things with your cell mate. We're going to be living together for a long time.. Assuming I can get out in 18 months time." Sucre explained. He's only just met this man but for some reason he feels a connection with him, that there's a reason that he's here.. Besides the fact he's the worlds worst bank robber and just gave up as soon as the cops showed up. "If this is about Burrows.." He started and Michael looked up at him.

"Lincoln, his name is Lincoln." Michael interrupted.

"Even so, did you do the crime just so you can be with him in his last month.. The man's a convicted murderer he has been for the last 3 years. Why put yourself so close too him now? When he's just got a matter of days left." Sucre said and something just snapped in Michael. He's always been protective of his brother, even though said brother is the oldest there have been occasions where he's felt like the oldest.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT." Michael roared practically scaring the other inmate. "He didn't do it.." He whispered before putting his head in his hands. "He was set up... If only I answered the phone that night." He carried on, even though the words came out as mumbles.

"Amigo... You can't blame yourself over something that was out of your control. But that doesn't explain why you're in here when you could be getting evidence out there to get him out before.." Sucre trailed off, sighing.

"I've been trying to since he told me he's innocent, I couldn't believe him at first because of the mountain of evidence that proved otherwise... Until he told me he was coming here and that's when something clicked.. He's my brother and sure he's made some bad decisions in his life but murder? He's not capable of doing so, so yes Sucre I've been trying but all that I got was dead ends. Time was running out and a couple of weeks ago he thanked be and said goodbye because he didn't want me coming to visit anymore.. This was my last resort.." Michael explained when he calmed down.

"What was your last resort? Getting yourself into this shit hole to be with him? I know you want to be close to him but something just doesn't make sense." Sucre said confused.

"If I told you.. You wouldn't believe me." Michael just said before lying down on his bunk and making an attempt to be comfortable.

"Oh yeah, try me." Sucre responded causing Michael to laugh slightly.

"Time will tell my friend." Michael simply said before thinking about the plan until a certain doctor popped into his mind again as he fell asleep. Tomorrow the plan will start being put into motion depending on those results.

"Scofield!" A Bellick shouted at him and he turned round to look. "I have orders to escort you to the infirmary by doctor Tancredi. NOW!" He then barked before shouting to another guard to open the door. "I don't like waiting." The guard then added as Michael was walking towards him. Once Michael was out and the door closed he was escorted to the infirmary where he laid his eyes on her. The doctor. Sara Tancredi.

"Bellick, these results are confidential, you're going to have to wait outside." The doctor said.

"No offence doc, but I have to be in here with the inmate for your own protection." Bellick said as Michael cringed at that work, inmate. It made him feel like he wasn't a human being just another number, statistic if you would.

"You and I both know that's not true. Out. I will get you if I need you." Sara then said, knowing that Bellick is as dodgy as it gets. She can't say anything because he got her this job in the first place, despite her fathers objections. Reluctantly the guard eventually left and she turned to face her patient.

"Well, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Michael. You have indeed got type one diabetes." The doctor gave him the news and relief flooded through him. He prayed he didn't show it though as that could jepodise the whole plan.

"Well if that's everything doctor.." Michael trailed off.

"Sara." She interrupted. "If I'm calling you Michael, you're calling me Sara." The doctor explained causing Michael to smile.

"Okay... Sara. I'll see you again soon" He said as he got up and winked at her as she left the room. He then walked to the vent and looked down and smiled. The plan is in action.

The next part of the plan was letting Lincoln know he was here and getting them both on P.I. The only way to doing that was getting close to Abruzzi and getting to the one place he knows he can see Lincoln. In the chapel room praying. He sat at the very back so he know his brother can't see him but he can see Lincoln. When all the other inmates left it was just them too.

"Michael... What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked shocked. Shocked that his good brother committed a crime and got sent here. He knows these walls are dangerous, heck he's been here long enough to know but he can't do anything about it. He's on death row whilst Michael is in gen pop.

"I'm getting you out." Michael said getting close enough to him.

"That's impossible." He's heard stories of inmates attempting, and failing, to escape. They got shot on sight. He's not having his brother have his life at risk to save his own.

"Not when you designed the place it isn't." The younger added before winking and walking away back to his cell leaving Lincoln to his thoughts.

The next time the brothers saw each other was P.I. and they couldn't really talk when doing the work, it'll raise suspicion. So they spoke when they got changed.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? I don't want to get my hopes up to end up in the chair in 4 weeks Michael." Lincoln asked the younger brother and he sighed.

"Yes Linc. I helped contribute in the design of this place." He said and turned around to start stripping off his uniform.

"You've seen the blueprints..." Lincoln trailed off as he looked up at his brother.

"Better yet, I've got them on me." Michael said turning around to face Lincoln.

"Am I supposed to be seeing something here?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Look closer." Michael simply said and he did and soon it came clear to him.

"I'm getting out of here..." Lincoln whispered to himself.

"No, we're getting out of here together." Michael said smirking at the older brother.

The next time Michael went to the infirmary was when he had two of his toes chopped off by Abruzzi and his hit men.

"Michael, who did this too you?" Sara pleaded. "Please Michael I want to help." She then added, unsure where this over power of protection is coming from. 'He's a con' she said to herself and she won't let herself fall for him, no matter how gorgeous he is and those blue eyes he has that she can't seem to get out of her mind and those lips... Those lips she just wants to kiss and taste him. Shaking her head of all thoughts she looked at him and he was in tears... She assumed from the pain he was in.

"No body." He simply replied and looked down.

"Michael..." She started, it was clear he was afraid to say who it was.

"Sara please don't make me lie too you." The inmate interrupted. He doesn't know why he said that but he does know he doesn't like lying too her. It's like he can't do it. Even though he's lying about having diabetes, it feels like he wants to not needs too. He wants to be close too her as much as possible.

"Fine." She said dropping the subject for now. As she was about to say something else she got interrupted.

"Captain Bellick here to take Mr Scofield back to his cell." Bellick said as he barged into the room.

"Actually Brad, I'm keeping him here all night."

"What, you can't do that?" Bellick said.

"Actually I can, if I think it's in the prisoners best interests and given his injury I'm going to have to keep him here overnight, do you understand?" She explained and he nodded. "Do you know how he got the injury?" She asked in the next breath.

"Yeah, he walked into the gardening shed and there were a pair a pair of shears left on the floor. The silly man stepped on them and well you know the rest." Bellick said and grinned. Sara got an awful feeling inside her. She knew something wasn't right.

"So it went right through his shoe, huh?" She asked as she read through her notes about the injury. Her suspicions where confirmed when it said he wasn't wearing his shoe.

"Yep. Have a good day now doc." Bellick simply said before walking out.

The following day, she saw Michael first. She doesn't know why she wanted to see him first, but she did.

"Well there's no redness or swelling so there's no sign of infection. But I am going to give you antibiotics for the next 10 days, just to be safe." She told him after observing the wound.

"Thanks Sara." Michael said as he got up, pain still clear on his face.

"You know, I'm obliged to fill out a form if I feel like you've been abused by another inmate or perhaps a guard." She said, causing him to stop in his tracks

"Sara, you know snitches don't get far in this place." Michael started before pausing.

"You don't have to live in fear." Sara said going over to him an putting her hand on his shoulder for comfort, causing Michael to sigh.

"When I was young I couldn't sleep at night because I thought there was a monster in the closet..." Michael started earning a confused look off Sara "But my brother told me there wasn't anything in the closet but fear, and fear isn't real. He said it wasn't made of anything. It was just air . Not even that. He said you just have to face it. You just have to open that door and the monster will disappear. In here though, you face your fear. You open that door and there's a hundred more doors behind it. And the mosters that are hiding behind them are all real"Michael finished and then sighed.

"If you want I can get you transferred." Sara said and Michael just shook his head.

"No thanks." Michael said before attempting to walk.

"You'll be safe and you won't be leaving here in a body bag." She argued trying to make him see sense.

"No thanks, I'd rather face the monsters." Michael said again before leaving causing Sara to sigh.

Throughout the following weeks Michael did what he had too do and flirted with Sara in the mean time. Everything was going smoothly until the escape... It failed. They replaced the vent. He couldn't save his brother from the fate that awaits him... Death. By some miracle there was new evidence which postponed the execution. This meant that Michael had a matter of days to think of a new escape route and fast if he was to prevent his brothers death. It was all working fine until one night...

"Hey-up you. How you feeling?" A voice said as Michael slowly regained consciousness. He instantly recognised that voice... Sara.

"Where am I?" Michael managed to get out.

"You're in the infirmary. You suffered from a nasty burn. I had to preform a procedure. You're okay now." Sara informed him and smile before going to her other duties and that's when he recalled what happened the previous night. How he got the bun more specifically. "Fuck." He muttered too himself praying his tattoo wasn't damaged so he could still find his way out... But he had no way of checking until he got back to his cell...

Meanwhile Sara looked back at him and sighed before she put something in a bag and she kept it somewhere as she was planning to take it to the pope later that day. "Michael I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the honest answer." Sara said as she turned back to look at him.

"Shoot." He simply replied, thinking about the mark that could be where the escape route once was.

"How did you get burned?" She asked him, looking at him dead in the eye. Michael sighed, he couldn't tell her the truth... That he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be and he didn't like lying too her but in this case, he's going to have too.

"I'm unsure... It just sort of happened in the middle of the night." He said, shrugging his shoulders and he instantly regretted that move because it gave him so much pain he winced.

"Was it your cell mate? Was it sucre? Michael you can tell me anything you know." Sara insisted and it was at that moment Michael realised he can trust her with anything, but he just didn't want to say anything. He simply couldn't it could jepodise everything. The escape... Their relationship. He knows he has feelings for her, heck he might even love her but he still can't say anything.

"Sara you're going to have to believe me I don't know." Michael said getting up. "I want to go back to my cell" he then added and Sara sighed and mumbled something under her breath before walking out to get the guard. Michael cursed to himself he hated leaving her in the dark he just wanted to open up and tell her everything- the fact he doesn't have diabetes, how he feels about her, the escape plan... Everything but he knew for Lincoln's sake he couldn't do that... Not yet anyway.

After that, the next time he saw her was faking his mental breakdown in the shoe. He thought of a plan moments after the pope sent him there. Long story short, Sara had found a piece of guards uniform in embedded in his skin and considering he wouldn't tell her where the burn came from she gave it to the pope where he questioned Michael and still Michael wouldn't say a word so he got sent to the SHU where he had brief conversations with Linc before he just completely shut himself down. Sara was there to look at his behaviour, she kept telling him it was going to be alright and Michael knew this on the inside but he couldn't give up and tell her he's really ok and he's faking it. But that will ruin everything and what he needed to do was get to haywire... Which is exactly what he did.

It was about a week he saw the doctor after that. She knew his condition was increasing, and he was almost, almost acting like the old Michael she knew, and perhaps loved.

"Here I made you something... It's an ashtray" Michael said before handing her the ashtray. As much as she appreciated the gesture, and it made her heart flutter, she was also very confused.

"I don't smoke." She said taking it off him.

"Yeah I know, but, uh, they only let us make those or jewellery" He said, with that smile on his face yet again. The very smile she fell in love with.

"It's very sweet." The doctor said returning the smile.

"Besides, I didn't have you down as the macaroni necklace type." Michael added laughing slightly and she laughed too.

"I'm glad you're making progress Michael." She simply said and he looked down.

"I hate being here." He responded looking back at her.

"I know, I hate you being here but once you've recovered the pope will be asking questions about that burn and if you don't tell him you'll be back in that SHU and after a couple of days... Back here. Please Michael just tell him who did it too you." She begged. She didn't quite mean it to come out as begging but she's driving herself insane that he's not realising how much she actually cares about him as a person and not just an inmate. Michael sighed after she said all that and simply nodded.

"Alright... For you." He said and she smiled slightly and hold his hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you Michael." She said and then got up before leaving the room and the psyche ward. He really doesn't know what he'd do without her and that's a life he doesn't want to think about.

After that day, the brothers, sucre and his other cousin hatched a plan to set up officer geary, and it worked. Michael ended up back in Gen pop, along with Sucre and and the escape was set to go... But there was also another thing on Michaels mind... Sara Tancredi how was he supposed to let her down easily?

He wasn't thinking, this whole thing could make her lose her job but he had to know. He loves her and he gets the feeling that she feels the same way and there was only one way for that to be determined.

He kissed her. He knew if anyone saw it could have disastrous results for either of them but he had to do it before he left.

"What do you want from me Michael?" She asked when she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"It won't always be like this, wait for me. Please?" He asked and she looked down. She loved the inmate and even though that the number one rule was to never fall in love with an inmate, she just did. She couldn't control how she felt for this man.

"Michael you have a 5 year sentence over your head... I just... I can't do it... I'm sorry Michael." She said before creating some distance between them both. As much as she didn't want to say those words, as much as it killed her to hear those words come out of her mouth... It doesn't change anything he's still an inmate and she's the doctor it's forbidden. As well as the fact she wouldn't be able to control herself over the duration of his imprisonment. Just look what they were up to a moment ago, and he's only been here for a matter of weeks.

"What if I get out sooner? What if there's a way out for me?" Michael said, desperate to have her. He knows he can't just let her go.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye, Michael?" Sara asked, her heart beating faster. Not just because he's practically laying his feelings for her on the table, because she's starting to panic for his life, wondering what the heck he's up too.

"Well in a place like this, you never know which day can be your last." Michael said with a slight smile. He's about to be a free man, with his, not dead, brother.

"Michael... The only way you're going to leave here early if the parole board let you go in 2 and a half years on 'good behaviour' and that rarely happens here, or in a body bag and I really don't want to see the latter happen. I can't lose you that way. Even if you do get out on parole, if you get something as simple as a speeding ticket, they're going to throw you back here for the rest of that sentence... I just can't do it." Sara explained and Michael sighed. He's going to have to tell her about the plan...There's no way around it.

"Sara... I'm escaping. I'm taking my brother with me." Michael started looking at her.

"What?!" Sara said shocked, not even believing what she just heard.

"When you go tonight.." He said before taking a deep breath. "Leave the door unlocked."

"You're leaving through here? You're asking me to break the law!" She exclaimed horrified.

"No, I'm asking you to make a mistake. I can't let my brother die for something he didn't do! You know he's innocent you've read the case." Michael corrected and something just hit her.

"You used me to aid your escape!" Sara said now walking to the other side of the room.

"At first... Yes. I only came because I needed too but after... The riot, I came because I wanted to, not because I needed too. Please Sara.." Michael explained. "All you have to do is leave the door unlocked and get yourself as far away from this place... With me." He then finished.

"You think I want to run away with you after you used me!? I thought you were different, a nice man that got himself into some trouble but after all that's just happened... You're not much different to every other person in this place. We're done here Michael." Sara said before going to the window to look out putting the pieces of the puzzle together. How they were going to do it.

"I've misused your trust. You're hurt I understand that but please think about it." Michael said before leaving, but not before putting a little origami bird on her desk. Both thinking the same thing... Is she going to do it?

4 years later-

"C'mon Trancredi I know you can do better than that." Michael said with a slight smirk on his lips as they were play wrestling.

"Ah it's Mrs Scofield now." She replied sharing that same smirk as she flipped them over so she was on top. She left the door open that night and on that bird there was a coded message, the message? It was where they were too meet. She did it because she wanted answers, not because she loves him... That fact was just a bonus. She did it to save a innocent persons life, and sure, she helped but some dangerous people on the street but they got recaptured. It's been so long they even have a laugh about the whole scenario at times.

"I still love the way that sounds." Michael said with a smile and she lent down to kiss him.

"So do I..." She whispered before capturing his lips with her own.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything here." A voice said after fake coughing to get their attention.

"LINCOLN!" The couple exclaimed together as a blush crept up on their cheeks causing the older brother to chuckle.

"I gave you that key for emergencies not so you can come barging in whenever you feel like it." Michael explained as the couple got up.

"I know, but I figured this is one.." The older trailed off before moving out the way to reveal their family.. L.J, Sucre and Maricruz with their daughter, as well as Linc's fiancé Veronica. Funny story about them two but that's a story for another day.

"Oh my, what's the occasion?" Michael said jokingly, hugging his nephew. "It's good to see you L.J. I'm so proud of you." He then added.

"There's two college graduates in this family, that's a cause for a celebration!" Sucre announced before opening a bottle of wine and getting can's of lager out the refrigerator.

"Oh no I can't." Sara said when Maricruz offered her a glass.

"Well why not, you always do?" Maricruz asked, confused as Michael wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek before rubbing her stomach area. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" She then shouted and both of them nodded.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Lincoln asked a smile oh his face. "Well it's about damn time." He then added before hugging the two.

"Wait how far along are you?" L.J said, shocked that he's finally getting a cousin.

"8 weeks..." Sara trailed off. "The plan was to wait until I was 12 weeks along to tell you all just encase anything happened but considering that we're all together now and I can't drink well you would have put two and two together by the time the night was up." She explained with a smile on her face.

"Trust me, the hardest thing to do was hide it from you, Linc, considering you were always pecking to be an uncle." Michael said looking at the older brother.

"That is absolutely..." Lincoln started defending himself before he thought about it and realised Michael was right. "True." He finished earning laughs off everyone. The whole night was filled with congratulations and celebratory drinks (soft drinks for Sara) and they all had a laugh. Sara knew that her life would be far from normal the moment she set her eyes on Michael Scofield the inmate and she wasn't expecting to be here now miles away from home, but looking round at their dysfunctional family, she's alright with that.

After all, the best of families are dysfunctional.


End file.
